Junior
by deangirl1985
Summary: Harry has been doing an apprenticeship with Severus. They have fooled everyone. They think they are working on wolfsbane, when actually they are working on something else. In style of the movie Junior.
1. Chapter 1

Junior

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

-In Snape's Lab-

"So, do you still think this is going to work?" I said, "And. If it does… Who would do it?"

"I do believe it will work… It has too!" He said, "But…I thought that you could do it. Only through the first trimester."

At that I didn't know what to think. So, I turned and left. But, Snape had already caught me before I could leave the room.

"Harry," he said, catching my arm, "Just think. There are women out there who can't get pregnant, because there is no other option they can do! They are the ones who everyday wish to have children in the muggle and wizarding world!"

I then had to think very hard and sat on the floor with my head in my hands on my knees.

Then I said, after a few minutes, "Okay Severus. When do we start this experiment?"

He had sighed in relief before saying, "We can start after dinner. I think it would be best if you eat something first."

"Fine." I said, giving a small smile, "See you after dinner, Severus."

Then I turned the other way and headed to the Great Hall. But, then before I had the chance to get inside, something or someone had run me over. It was Luna.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Luna said, "Someone had decided that when I was taking a breath stop that they should push this box that I was going to take to Professor Snape's office."

"Where are you coming from?" I asked, curiously.

"From Madame Pomphrey. She asked if I could take it to him for her." she said.

"Cool… So… See you later then?" I asked.

"Okay Harry." she said, brightly.

So, I then headed into the Great Hall.

-The Great Hall-

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said, "You've come back rather early… Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay. He decided to let me off early today. He's noticed how hard I've been working." I said, with a smile.

"That's great!" she said, with a smile, "I'm glad he is letting you off some."

Then I had excused my self after about ten minutes and headed to Severus's Lab.

-Severus's Lab-

I was lying on a muggle hospital bed, done with my part of the procedure, while Severus was collecting the necessary items for his part of the procedure. Then he had slipped into room.

"Okay, Harry," Severus said, "Remove your shirt, please? It's easier than being tense and trying to stick a needle in, holding it. I need you to be relaxed for this to work."

"Okay, Severus." I said, as I removed my shirt. Then I asked, when I saw a vial with blue liquid, "Do I drink this?"

"Yes, it is the fastest way to have to sink into your system." Severus replied. So I took it and swallowed it. Then Severus came over a monitor of some sort and put a weird liquid on my abdomen, and a flat pen of some sort, and started looking for the perfect spot to inject the shot.

He then said, "That looks like a good spot. What do you think?"

I looked at the screen and I saw what he was pointed at. It was the perfect, safe sack perfect for the project. So, I nodded, and then he reached for the needle. Then I rested my head and relaxed my whole body and slowly felt the needle search for the area. Then I guess I had fallen asleep, because I was in a room that wasn't mine.

"Severus!" I called, worry etched in my voice, for I wasn't sure if I was still in his rooms.

I then heard someone's footsteps. It was Severus, and I was relieved.

He then said, "Is something the matter Harry?"

"No." I said, "I just forgot that I was in your private rooms…"

"It is alright." He said, "It's about time to take the pregnancy test anyway."

"I got to pee." I said.

"Okay." He said. But, before I could head to the bathroom, he had then said, "Here take this. Fill it up."

"Sure." I said, slightly confused. So, I went to the bathroom and did my business. Then I came out of the bathroom and went over to Severus.

"Perfect." Severus said, talking to himself, "Now let's see here…"

Then he took the cylinder and put a different liquid in it and I sat there and watched it turn blue.

"Well. It worked." He said, "Your pregnant Harry! Congrats!" Then he had smiled. For the first time ever I wondered what I was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

Junior

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

*1 week later*

I was headed downstairs to the Great Hall when someone had stopped me and said, "Harry Potter. It's from Professor Snape."

"Thank you." I said, and I stepped to the wall and opened the letter. It read:

Harry, please come to my office before you head to breakfast.

Severus

So, I headed toward the dungeons to Severus's office.

-Severus's Office-

When I reached his office he was already waiting by the door. Then he said, "Let's see how your doing. Shall we?"

I nodded, and he led me inside. Then I sat on the spare bed he had for me and removed my shirt, and he put the creamy liquid on and he started to check my abdomen.

"Everything looks all in order…any questions on anything?" He said, giving me a look.

"Um… My nipples are tingly… And I can't keep anything down." I said, awkwardly.

"That's normal, Harry." He replied, "Also, you're going through morning sickness. Right? So, you might want to eat some crackers. Okay?"

"Yeah… So. What do you want me to do about breakfast?" I asked, a little unsure.

"You can come down and eat with me if you would like? You can just say to your friends that you want to work a little more with me." He replied.

"That would be great!" I said, with relief, "Thanks! It would have been awkward to eat crackers and such in front of my friends."

Then I took the towel that Severus handed me to wipe off my abdomen.

"No need to thank me." He said, seriously, "You're my friend. I'll do almost anything you need me to."

"Thank you, Severus." I replied, "You don't know what that means to me."

With a smile, he said, "Here are some crackers. Now go on to class. So you're not late for class."

So, I headed to transfiguration.

-Transfiguration with McGonagall-

We were studying the transfigurations of animals to furniture. This is what I have mostly been waiting for. But, not even ten minutes in Dumbledore comes in and says, "Professor. May I see Harry, please?"

I had half a mind that she would say that I couldn't but then she said, "Yes. Of course. Go on Harry."

"Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore said, with a fake smile and a fake sparkle in his eye. So, then I had left the room, but, before I could even say 'hello' to be polite he says, "Harry, how are you doing?"

"Just fine, sir." I said, with a fake smile, "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine." He says, "But, I just came and wanted to know if you would like to take a stroll while we talked. Would that be suitable?"

"Yes, sir." I said, "Shall we?"

So, then we had started to walk down the hallway.

"Harry. How is your apprenticeship with Severus?" He said, "Is it becoming too much?"

"No, sir. He tells me to relax but I feel like I have to make up to him for the lousy job I did in Potions before. So I am the one pushing to hard. He even let me off earlier than normal saying 'you need a break'." I said, with a smile.

"Good…Good…" He said, "What have you been working on for you to be pushing yourself?"

"A cure for Lycans." I said, "For Remus, and others like him."

"A good cause. Hmm…" He said, "Of course you would try to cure it. How far along are you?"

I paused a moment. Did he know about the experiment? But, then, I heard Dumbledore say, worriedly, "Harry. Harry! Is everything going well or not? How far till you reach success?"

I sighed in an unnoticeable breath, and I replied, "I do not know, and neither does Severus. We had only made one breakthrough and that was to make the transformation slowly transgress."

"Good…Good…" He said, "Well. I believe I took enough of your time. Go ahead and head back to class, and have fun."

Then I turned and left to go to back to Transfiguration. I was glad to hear that I didn't miss too much of the discussion. Hermione also told me that she took notes for me and I was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Junior

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

-Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower-

*Week 4*

Lying in my bed was so peaceful. But, I knew I was about to have the urge to throw up in a moment. But, I kept the peace for a moment longer. So, then, not a moment sooner did I run to the bathroom to go to a stall.

But, then after I started throwing up, someone's hand started to rub my back in small circles. It was Neville. I must've past him when I ran to the bathroom.

"Take a deep breath Harry. It will slow down soon." He says, "Did you eat something that your stomach didn't like last night?"

"Yeah… I guess it was the prunes…" I said, giving a small smile, "Thanks for…you know…"

"No problem, Harry." Neville said, giving a smile of his own, "Just remember. You can come to me for anything. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said, with a small smile, "Of course, Neville. But, right now I need to go to the Potion's Lab. So… See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Harry." He said, "And watch you eat. Okay? Don't want you getting food poisoning!"

"Okay, Neville!" I said, with a laugh, "I promise!"

So, I started to go to Severus's office.

-Severus's Office-

"Hey, Severus?" I asked, curiously, "When exactly does a trimester end? I've forgotten…"

"You have 2 months left." He said, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." I said, "I guess to satisfy my curiosity."

"Okay, Harry." He said smiling, "So, tonight is a party for the teacher's and their apprentices."

"Oh…" I said, "Could I come?"

"No." He said, "I don't think it would be healthy for you to come..."

"Oh, please! I will stay out of your way! Just please I am going to be alone and pregnant!" I said miserably.

"Don't say that. You're not really pregnant." Severus snapped, but, after a moment he saw my sad face, and he continued saying, "Fine. But, don't get in anyone's way. Alright?"

"Okay!" I gushed, "I promise."

Then I was going to transfigure my clothes but, then I said, "I don't know what to wear!"

"I have a headache already!" He exclaimed, holding a hand to his head before grabbing his wand from his sleeve, swished it, and my robes had turned into a proper outfit. An emerald shirt, with black pants.

"Thanks." I said, gratefully.

"You're welcome." He replied, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, Severus." I said, happily.

-The Teacher's Lounge-

When we arrived, I was suddenly in an unknown embrace. Until I saw that it was Hermione. I almost forgot that she had an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Harry." She said, "How have you been! I haven't seen you in ages!"

It was true, I haven't seen her since I now was spending more time with Severus doing the experiment.

With a smile, I say, "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I've been really caught up on the work."

"Its okay, Harry." She said, "Oh, dear. It's Luna. She's all alone. Why don't you go say hello."

"Okay, Hermione." I said, with a knowing smile. So, I go over and head toward Luna, but, when I arrived, so does Dumbledore.

"Hello Luna, Harry." He said, inclining his head, "How are you two doing?"

"I am doing well, sir." Luna said, "How are you?"

"I am doing well, my dear." He said, with a chuckle. Then I heard a song come on and everyone pairing with someone.

So, I ask Luna, "Would you like to dance?"

"Well…" She said, "I don't know how!"

"Me neither." I said, with a smile.

"Well, then." She says, "Let's give it a try then, shall we?"

I nodded my head and I lead her to the dance floor. There we took a chance at dancing. I had glanced around and we had tried most of what everyone was doing. We had fared very well. At that I had to smile. I don't know why, but, I was really starting to like Luna. I mean, for whenever we were together. But, the mood was cut short, because Severus was headed this way.

When he got over here, he said, "It is almost eleven o'clock. I would like for you to be at bed at an appropriate time tonight."

So, I tell Luna, "Well, I guess the fun must be cut short. How about we meet this Saturday to Hogsmeade?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said, with a bright smile. Then I bid her goodnight, and turned to follow Severus.

-In the hallway outside of the party-

"Hey, Severus, I've been wondering about something…" I said, nervously.

"What about?" He replied, curiously.

"What it would be like to keep the baby…" I replied, slightly in a daze.

"That's crazy, Harry!" He said, "Have you lost your mind! That's it! First the new mood swings, and hormones! But, now you want to keep the baby! We are stopping the experiment!"

The words had hurt. A lot. So, I didn't say anything the rest of the way.

-Gryffindor Tower-

Once I stepped into the dormitory, Ron was in there.

"Hey, Harry! You want to play a game of chest?" he asked, happily.

I had to decline, I was tired and I still needed to take the formula, so I said, "No, I am sorry, Ron. I have been very busy, and Severus told me to take the weekend off. So, I am going to use it for some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay, Harry." He said, dejectedly, "See you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, Ron." I said. So I went up to the dormitory, about to go to bed in despair. But then I realized that I still had the formula under my bed!

"I don't know if you're a boy or a girl. It's all so cheesy.." I said, softly. So I take the formula, and got in my pajamas, and went to bed content and with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Junior

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

-Potion's Class-

*4 months later*

"Today we will be studying the theory about the mixing of moonstone and Hawthorne…" Severus said, boringly. I thought, I know this already. So I guess I get to doodle…

"Miss Granger." he said, "What do I get if I mixed the two together?"

"You would get a type of calming draught, sir." She said, calmly, and in her own words.

"Good." He said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. It is true you would get a type of calming draught. But what is it used, and called, Mr. Weasley?"

"It is used mostly for pain. Like a drug in the muggle world." Ron replied.

"Another ten points for Gryffindor." He said, "It is indeed like a muggle drug. It blanks out pain. It could be used for surgery… c-sections…etc." Then, after a few more moments later the class had ended. I could help but notice Severus's glances at me during class. It was as if he knew…but, he couldn't have. I have been doing well at hiding it. So, I decided that it was nothing and headed to lunch with Ron and Hermione.

-The Great Hall-

"Harry." Hermione says, "There's someone coming toward you with a letter…"

"Okay." I said, and then the boy who had the letter said 'from Snape' and left. So, I then opened the letter as Severus past me leaving the hall. So I opened the note, and it read:

Harry, I figured out what you've been hiding. Please come to my rooms. Now.

You're Professor

So, I said, "Severus wants me to go to the lab."

"Okay." They said, curiously. So, I then got up and headed on over. I was also scared to death.

-Severus's Rooms-

When I got there Severus was at the door, and he ushered me inside.

"Harry. Why did you continuing this without me knowing. I didn't know you were serious! Men usually can't have children! If this gets out… If it gets out you'll be…abnormal…to them." Severus said, loudly, but then when he turned toward me, he said softly, "I care about you Harry…"

"I'm sorry, Severus!" I said, getting worked up now, "I just thought, 'Hey! Maybe it won't be that bad to-to have this baby!' I have given this much thought and it is my choice! Okay! If I want this baby! I will! Even if it kills me!" Then I had broken down crying. Then I felt a pair of arms encircle me and gave a small tight hug.

"Harry." He said, "I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted you to realize that I care for you and seeing you like this kills me. Okay? If you'll let me I want to help you for now on. I can help you keep a secret. Now. Do you want me to give you a check up?"

"Yes, please," I said, with a sniffle, "I have been reading pregnancy books when I am alone. To make sure I am doing everything right."

"That's good, Harry." He said, with a smile, "Very good. Now come over to the monitor." So, I headed on over, lifted my shirt over my head, and sat on the bed again. Then, he did the familiar procedure. Only this time he had now began pointing things out-like the head and feet. I was so overwhelmed, I got all teary-eyed. I couldn't believe that this could still be all real. So, then he handed me a towel and I silently wiped off, and left with a wave good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Junior

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

-Gryffindor Common Room-

*Month 5*

I was already dressed and ready to go when I had felt the baby move. I was so ecstatic! So, I got up carefully, and went to the door. But, before I could open it Hermione came through.

When she saw me she said, "Harry. We need to talk. Let's go to the Room… Please?" I nodded, and we headed to the Room of Requirements. She walked briskly, while I slightly tried to catch up.

When we got there, I ask her, "Is something wrong?"

Before she replied she locked the door. Then she turned and faced me in front of the door, and says, "Not with me. This isn't about me. Come on!" Then she sat on one of the couches and then put her head on her hands. I go over and carefully sit down.

"What's wrong, Hermione," I say, gently rubbing circles on her back, "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." She then took a calming breath.

"I don't know if you can help yourself…Harry. I am worried about you!" She said, "At first I thought, 'He probably thinks he's fat, so then you started throwing up everything you eat, then the sudden the mixing of food. Now, you're gaining weight! What's wrong Harry!" At that moment my eyes had started to water. I didn't think anyone would care about my weight. It kind of hurts to be called fat. I now know that I had to tell her.

"Hermione," I said, tearfully, "I have something to tell you that was supposed to be between Severus and me. But, you must never tell another soul. Okay?"

When she nodded, I took a calming breath of my own and I continued to say, "Hermione. The reason I had been getting sick for a couple months, and am now mixing foods and gaining weight. It's because-because I'm pregnant, Hermione."

At that Hermione's eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted. Probably realizing the symptoms that I had now. So, I carefully got up and moved her onto her side on the couch. Then, I go over to the arm chair by the fire place. I then chose that moment to look back on the past five months.

-Flashback-

It was a rainy day and I was, at the time, very moody on my 3rd month. So I decide to go walk around the school. I was almost past the Ravenclaw hallway when all the sudden, I felt flutters in my stomach. It was the baby! She probably wants me to be happy. So, I then headed to the library to look at baby books. I had definitely lightened up then.

-End Flashback-

-Flashback-

I was lying in my bed with my curtains pulled and was lightly rubbing my abdomen-mostly because I was bored-thinking. Then after a couple of minutes, I felt a hand press against it. I was so happy! I had put up silent charms around my bed I was so ecstatic! Then with the silence charm around me, I began telling her some happy stories of my life. Just to feel that hand, and know she was listening. It was a miracle!

-End Flashback-

-Flashback-

"Hello Harry!" A sweet musical voice said, "How are you?"

It was Luna. At that I smiled, and said, "Hello Luna. I am wonderful. How 'bout you?"

"I am good. Thanks." She said, smiling, "You know, Harry, you practically glowing! What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I don't know!" I said, grinning from ear to ear, "Life. You know. It is a Hogsmeade weekend. Do you want to join me?"

"I would love to, Harry!" She said, happily.

"Shall we go, Miss Lovegood?" I asked, like a gentlemen.

"Yes. Please?" She said, nervously, "What do I owe this wonderful pleasure?"

"Oh…" I said, "Just a wonderful day with a wonderful lady."

"Then let us be off. I would love to spend an afternoon with a wonderful gentleman." She said, with one of her wonderful smiles.

Then we headed down to Hogsmeade.

-End Flashback-

It was about noon when Hermione started to come around. But, she caught me rubbing gently on my abdomen, and she gasped, and said, "So… It wasn't a dream?"

"No, I'm sorry it had to be true. But, you woke at a good time." I said, smiling, "She is kicking again. Come over here, Hermione."

She slowly got up, made her way over to my chair, and knelt at my feet. I took her hand gently guiding her hand to the spot of the light kicks. She gasped and started giggling.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" I asked her, playfully, with a smile, "Isn't this amazing, Hermione?"

"It is truly amazing, Harry!" She said happily, "But… How?"

"Well… do you want the summary or the full?" I ask.

"I would like to hear the full story if you don't mind…" She replied, carefully.

"Well, you know the project that Severus and I were doing?" I ask her, she nods and I say, "Well, that wasn't the real project. It was a fake to throw off Dumbledore. The real project was to find the cure for miscarriages. Not for lycans. The day you asked me why I was there early was because the break through was that we had the solution. But, we needed someone to try it on. Severus had told me that formula didn't need to know the gender of the carrier, and was only going to needed information for the first trimester. So, I then realized what he was going at. He wanted me to do it, Hermione. So I had almost run off before Severus had grabbed my shoulder and gave me a speech. He said, quote, 'Harry. Just think. There are women out there who can't get pregnant, because there is no other option they can do! They are the ones who everyday wish to have children in the magical world!' So, I had slid to the floor thinking, and then I told him I would do it. So then after dinner, we started the procedure. But I still don't know where he got the egg from. But, anyway, the next morning I took a pregnancy test with Severus. It was then when he told me I was pregnant."

"Wow…" She said, "So how come your still pregnant after the first trimester?"

"Well…You know the party in the teacher's lounge? After I left I had told Severus a serious question. What would it be like if I kept the baby. He said that it I shouldn't. That everyone would think there is something wrong with me. So, I didn't say anything else. Then I had went in the dorms and Ron asked me if I wanted to play chess with him so I declined, I was very upset at the time, and I then realized that I still have the formula underneath my bed. Hidden very well. I then told the baby-hoping she would hear me- 'I don't know if you're a boy or a girl…It is all so cheesy.' Then I took the correct formula and went to bed."

"Oh, Harry." She said, "So the day you went back to Snape's office was the day he realized you were still pregnant! You must have been terrified! Is he taking care of you again?"

"Yes, that was the day." I replied, absently, "And yes I was terrified, and yes he began taking care of me again. But, that was the day he told me how much he really cares about me. I am like a son, or close to a best friend."

"Oh my god…" She said, "How far along are you?"

"I am 5 months along." I said, smiling from ear to ear, "I still can't believe it's been that long."

Hermione even had to smile at that. Then her eyes suddenly became very large before she asked, "When is you next check up?"

"Um.. In an hour. Why?" I replied, curiously.

"I want to come…to see the baby, and be there with you for the rest of your pregnancy… Is that okay?" She said all in one breathe.

"Of course!" I said, "I was going to ask you. If you wanted to be the godmother, and be apart of her life."

"Of course! I would love to be here Godmother! Oh! This is so exciting."

Then I looked at my watch an said, "Hermione. If you want to come, we gotta go. We don't want to be late do we?" She had then shook her head. Then helped me up and we headed to the dungeons.

-Severus's Rooms-

When we got there we had knocked on the door. Then Severus appeared at the door.

"Well…" He said, amused, "What do we have here?"

"I-um-had to let her know. She came to me concerned about my health Severus…" I said, slowly, "I told her that she could come with me today."

"That's fine, Harry," He said, with a smile, "Don't stress yourself so much. I was going to ask you when you wanted to tell her. Or I would have myself." Hermione then looked down and blushed. I turned to her, and I thought, I am going to have to ask her about her crush on Severus.

"Should we get started then, Professor?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes. Come on in." He said, "Miss Granger. Call me Severus when you are here. No sense for formalities here. Hmm…"

"Of course, Severus." She replied. So then we went on in.

"So, Harry. Has anything unusual happened lately?" Severus asked curiously.

"Nope." I said, with a smile, "Other than the baby likes to have her presence known now."

"That's good." He replied, "Hermione, why don't you take a seat next to Harry. We will be checking on the baby in a moment."

So she sits next to me, and she takes my hand. I could tell she is almost as excited as I am. Then Severus came back with the machine and I removed my shirt after I removed my hand from Hermione's grasp. Then Severus put the liquid again on the pen and my abdomen. After a moment I heard a gasp. It was Hermione.

"Would you like to know the sex, Harry?" Severus asked and I slowly nodded, my eyes not leaving the screen, even for a moment, "It's a baby girl, Harry." Then I had broken down into tears of happiness and joy.


End file.
